Friend Mode
Objective In the first part of the game, also known as the "Friend Mode", the goal is to win the affection, of the girls and have at least one of them make a Confession of Love within the limit of 100 game days. Failing this objective, the player is sent back to the title screen after a depressing "bad ending" sequence. It is possible to load the last saved　game from this point. Raising stats is important for meeting checkpoints, which can raise a girl's feeling toward the player, but the real object is to meet with them as much as possible and go through all the different events. Once all events have been completed, including two dates and one dream sequence, it is possible to get a confession and progress to Part Two. It is possible to go after 2 or all 3 girls simultaneously. In fact, if you intend to unlock all events, this is needed as they include the VS Events where 2 girls both affectionate towards you bump into each other. Getting Started After a brief intro, the first thing you get to choose is one of three room styles: *A simple room fit for a student. *A fashionable room for a grown up. *A quite Japanese-style room. Next, you get to express your excitement for your new room with one of two sentences. Notice the use of first-person pronoun in these sentences. You will end up using 俺 (ore) with the first choice and 僕 (boku) with the second. Encounter Shortly after moving to Towano city, you meet 3 girls who will potentially become your girlfriend. You randomly meet one of the girls right after selecting a residence. The other 2 girls can be encountered during your scheduled activities (Manaka Takane - Tennis Club, Rinko Kobayakawa - Library Committee, Nene Anegasaki - Part-Time Job) If you have not met up with all the girls within the first few days, the game will trigger forced event for you to meet them. Schedule The Friend Mode does not progress in real time. You can schedule your activities of the day, then click through the events of the day. This will be later on referred as the Skip Mode. Each Scheduled activities will modify your stats, both positively and negatively. There are 4 blocks in each day. Weekdays have 2 blocks of school lessons, 1 block of after school activities, and 1 block of free evening activities. Saturday has 1 lesson and 2 after school blocks with 1 free evening block. There are 4 free blocks on Sundays. The subjects of the lessons also vary with the days. During each scheduled event, you will see one of the girls animated with one of 5 icons, rating how successful you are in said activity. The icons are flower circle (花丸), double circle, circle, triangle, and cross. In the friend mode, you cannot select the destination for the going out option. You go to a random destination each time and receive a random stat change. It's best to double check the stat change before confirming the schedule. This will change in the next part of the game, the Lover Mode. Essential Stats Each of the 3 girls have different emphasis on the requirement of your stats: *Manaka: Fitness, Intelligence *Rinko: Intelligence, Sensitivity *Nene: Sensitivity, Charm It's easier to clear Check Points for your target girl if you keep raising the corresponding stats. These stats will also be passed into the Lover Mode as the base GF Points. Activities Lessons *Physical Education: Fitness UP, charm DOWN *Social Studies: Intelligence UP, Sensitivity UP, Fitness DOWN *Science: Intelligence UP, Fitness DOWN, Charm UP(Love++ Only) *Arts: Charm, Sensitivity UP, Intelligence DOWN *Music: Charm, Sensitivity UP, Intelligence DOWN After School *Tennis Club: Fitness, Intelligence UP, Sensitivity DOWN *Library Committee: Intelligence, Sensitivity UP, Fitness DOWN *Part-Time Job: Charm, Sensitivity UP, Intelligence DOWN *Excursion: Random Free time *Excursion: Random *Dress up: Charm UP, Intelligence DOWN *Hobbie: Sensitivity UP, Charm DOWN *Work Out: Fitness UP, Sensitivity DOWN *Lesson Preview: Intelligence UP, Fitness DOWN Scheduling Sub-Icons *Check Mark A check mark on the lower right corner of the activity icon means there is a check point on that event. One or more of your stats will be checked. When you clear a check point, a corresponding girls will be be more interested in you. Check points are sometimes fore-warned by email, to which you are to reply with 「ありがとな」 or 「どうでもいい」. You can also avoid check points that you are likely to fail. The colour of the check mark is related to the stat in question. Look to your left screen for to colour-stat correlation. *Girl Icon Indicates an event with the indicated girl. It is okay to do events with the girls you intend to drop first. *？Icon As put by the Japanese wiki, "The mark of the mythical battlefield". This mark denotes a conflict between the girls; events such as Rinko paying a visit in the middle of your part-time job, Manaka going to the library while you work for the library committee, or Nene dropping by during tennis club. These only occurs during the One|Friend Mode. Feeling Gauge *There is a hidden Feeling gauge for each of the girls. It increases whenever you see the up arrows and the text "FEELING" showing up on the left screen. Usually this happen during the respective activities for each girl such as tennis club, library committee, or the part-time job. Sometimes from other activities. *When this gauge bottoms out, perhaps by a fight, a long period of neglect, or just time traveling (more on that later) gone wrong, the smiley face becomes a skull. At this point, you are not able to ask the girl out for quick date or schedule dates in Real-Time Mode. She will not visit you during activities and will reply harshly to your emails. The quickest way out of this is to use Skip Mode to quickly rebuild the feeling gauge during day to day events and dates. See Also *Friend Mode - Manaka *Friend Mode - Rinko *Friend Mode - Nene Category:Walkthroughs